


Addendum

by finch (afinch)



Category: Thomas Crown Affair (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/finch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Thomas and Catherine do afterward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/gifts).



After the first postcard, McCann alerted the FBI and they sent an entire team in. After the second postcard, it was just the local police, and by the time he got the third postcard, he just went himself. Which was good and well, since the fourth postcard actually had some information on it (not that he was going to go to the hotel on the front of it, he'd learned by now).

It had been Thomas' idea to send the postcards, and Catherine's idea to finally take pity on McCann and write him a message; it wasn't fair, sending postcards from New York's poshest hotels when they weren't even in New York. 

"You should leave him clues," Crown said, his eyes glinting. Now that he had Catherine, he wanted to have some fun again. The first few weeks had been enjoyable, watching Catherine get acclimated to a life of absolutely luxury. They were in Istanbul right now, just in from a long night of dancing.

Catherine playfully nudged his arm, "I think we've been mean enough, haven't we? I feel bad for him, having to explain all that to his superiors." She looked sad for a moment, but only for a moment. She took the moment to kick her shoes off and squeeze up on the sofa, looking at the pictures they had in their apartment. "It isn't every day you have to explain how your insurance investigator is wanted for questioning over a stolen painting." Like the paintings that lined the apartment. She wondered, briefly, how many insurance investigators had walked away with no commision and nothing for their time and effort. 

"But you returned it!" Crown said, sounding triumphant. He ran his hands through Catherine's hair, silent for a moment. "I want a game of some sort. The high life is fun, but aren't you … ready for something more?" Goodness knew he was ready for more. 

Catherine knew exactly what he meant and didn't skip a beat. She tipped her head back to look at him, "You mean 'accidentally' dropping our passports in Paris wasn't enough?"

"Ooo, that was a game," Crown grinned at her.They'd gotten out by the skin of their teeth. And the sex afterward had been phenomenal. "I've never seen so many police trip over themselves so fast. Except the time I returned the Monet." He brushed her hair off her face, "Now come. What can we do for fun?"

"Is there anything that doesn't involve you nearly getting caught that you find fun?" Catherine teased, sitting up. "Don't - don't answer that, I already know the answer is no."

He only shrugged, a coy smile on his face, "We could rob the Louve. Take the Mona Lisa. Hang it up at the chateau in Yap. Get rid of that ugly Renault." He stood, stretching, waiting to see if she'd take the bait. She loved the Renault. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you've already done a museum," Catherine said, frowning. She resisted the jab at the Renault, he wouldn't really get rid of it, and he was daft he thought he could actually steal the Mona Lisa. "Van Gogh would be easier. I like Mulberry Tree, but that's child's play. We could get that this weekend." She'd been at the Van Gogh museum before, and was honestly surprised that more paintings didn't go missing.

He laughed, she picked it up quickly, the rush, the life, the thrill of the hunt. "How about Shanghai - we could rob a bank. Find something you want there. I'll get it for you - we'll get it together." He pulled her to her feet, swaying her back and forth, humming gently. "Or we could just rob a bank." 

"Mmm," Catherine said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We don't need the money." They would never need the money. Even being on the lam, Crown had an impressive network running.

He kissed the top her head, "Half the fun will be giving the money away. Sometimes I do like watching people's wildest dreams come true. Unless there's something else you want?" 

Catherine had to giggle at that, "Oh, is there a catalogue? I want … to get married." She took a step back, looking surprised that she'd said it. She ran her tongue across her lips, looking Crown in the eye.

Crown was also surprised. "Well," he said slowly. "If we're going to get married, we're going to need some things."

"Wha- just like that?" Catherine stuttered, needing to hold on to him to support herself. He laughed and she shook her head again, "Just like that? I suggest it, and you just …"

He kissed her cheek gently, "I think it's a marvelous idea. Now, come to bed. I do my best thinking that way. I'm thinking Masako's dress, but I'm not sure on the shoes …"

That broke the ice and Catherine started laughing, stripping as they walked to the bedroom. "Masako's dress? Really? I was thinking Grace's."

Crown pondered it for a moment, then shook his head. "No, no, no British. I hate the British. Netherlands is okay. Even Sweden. France. There has to be something from France you want."

"Mmm, the Mona Lisa," Catherine teased again. She didn't need anything from France, or Japan, or India, or anywhere. If Crown wanted to play along and give her a stolen wedding, she'd go along with it

Crown slid into bed, pulling her down with him. "I'll talk to Bruce in the morning. We're going to need a heavy distraction, some scapegoats … the tourists are going to be a distraction."

"You've already thought about this," Catherine realized. "You, you sly little devil. You were just waiting for me to get on board with it." Not that she minded, but she'd never let him actually plan to steal it. "Let's start with the dress first. Maybe the Mona Lisa for the honeymoon?"

"Be sure to send Mike a postcard," Crown drawled. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear about our nuptials."

Catherine could only laugh, "Oh, once we take the dress, he'll know. We'll just have to wait to see if he gets us a gift."

A postcard couldn't hurt though, keep him on his toes a little bit.


End file.
